The present invention relates generally to paint ball guns. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a paint ball gun having a curved bore that applies a spin onto a frangible, generally spherical projectile, like a paint ball, without causing the paint ball to rupture.
A variety of guns for firing frangible, generally spherical projectiles are known in the art. Marking guns, (commonly referred to as paint ball guns) for example, use pressure from compressed gas, such as nitrogen or carbon dioxide, to fire a gelatinous capsule containing. a marking material (usually paint). The capsule breaks on impact with a target dispersing the material, thereby marking the target. A popular recreational use for marking guns is in xe2x80x9csurvival games,xe2x80x9d a kind of mock war where opposing sides attempt to seek out and xe2x80x9cshootxe2x80x9d one another with paint balls. Paint ball guns have also been used to segregate cattle within a herd and for a variety of other marking purposes.
Paint balls fired from such guns may have a limited trajectory because of the flight characteristics imposed on them by the amount of force that can be applied and by the configuration of the bore. In some applications, restrictions may exist on the velocity with which the ball may be expelled from the barrel. Consequently, there is a need for a gun that can affect the trajectory of the paint ball by changing its flight characteristics through changes in the gun bore, rather than by increases in force applied to the ball.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment disclosed herein provides a paint ball gun of the type configured to fire a paint ball. The paint ball gun comprises a curved bore and a fluid actuated firing mechanism. The fluid actuated firing mechanism is in operable communication with the curved bore such that the fluid actuated firing mechanism propels the paint ball through the curved bore.
Other illustrative embodiments may include the fluid actuated firing mechanism having a directional axis of firing, the curved bore imparting a spin on the paint ball, the paint ball exiting the bore in a direction substantially parallel to the directional axis of firing, and the bore being connected to the fluid actuated firing mechanism at an angle substantially non-perpendicular to the fluid actuated firing mechanism. In addition, a shroud may be provided to mask at least a portion of the paint ball gun.
Another illustrative embodiment disclosed herein also provides a paint ball gun configured to fire a paint ball. This embodiment of the paint ball gun comprises a body, a firing mechanism and a barrel. The firing mechanism is attached to the body. The barrel has a breech end and a muzzle end with a bore extending longitudinally therebetween. The breech end is in communication with the firing mechanism. The bore is curved so as to impart a spin to the paint ball while it is traveling there through.
Other illustrative embodiments may include the body having a directional axis of firing, and the paint ball exiting the bore in a direction substantially parallel to that directional axis. Furthermore, the bore may be connected to the firing mechanism at an angle substantially non-perpendicular to the firing mechanism.
Another illustrative embodiment disclosed herein, too, provides a paint ball gun configured to fire a paint ball. This embodiment, too, comprises a body, a firing mechanism, and a barrel. The body includes a directional axis of firing and the firing mechanism is attached to the body. The barrel has a breech end and a muzzle end with a bore extending longitudinally therebetween. The breech end is in communication with the firing mechanism. The bore is curved so as to impart a spin to the paint ball while it is traveling there through. The paint ball also exits the bore in a direction substantially parallel to the directional axis of firing.
Additional features and illustrative embodiments of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.